Crystal's golden egg
by sapphirewitch565
Summary: I became a dexholder so i could see Crystal again but when she was teaching me, this raven haired, cue stick carrying guy came in! Apparently his name is Gold or something. Seriously he barges in on our reunion just so he could give her a weird egg? Emerald's first encounter with Gold. (Mangaquestshipping)


Crystal's Golden Egg

'Ah Emerald, this is my right hand assistant, Crystal. She like you is a pokedex holder and she's your senior. She will teach you everything you need to know 'bout this.' Professor Oak said to a young and short boy who had bright yellow hair shaped like a croissant with a green diamond on his forehead.

A girl with dark navy blue hair tied into twin wavy ponytail that brushed against her shoulders and crystal blue eyes walked into the room holding a few pieces pf paperwork. 'Emerald?' She asked surprised. 'Crystal!' Emerald cried happily.

'You know each other?' Oak asked. 'Yes. He was one of the kids at the daycare I used to work at.' Crystal explained smiling. 'I see, anyway, I want you to take him outside along with you today when you go to the fields.' He added. She smiled at the young boy. 'Isn't this going to be great?' She asked happily.

The pokeball shook and then it stayed still. Crystal grinned and picked it up. 'How you doing Emerald?' She asked looking towards the boy who was collecting samples of soil for his gun. 'Great!' he replied happily. Crystal smiled as she watched the boy put soil into tiny vials.

'Oi Crys! Super serious gal!' A loud and cheerful voice cried as a boy with a backwards cap, goggles, raven black hair, golden eyes on a skateboard holding a cue stick rode towards them. He stopped in front of Crystal grinning like an idiot. 'Gold, I'm still working!' Crystal cried as the boy hugged her tightly. She could feel her blood rushing to her face.

Explotaro shook his head at his trainer. 'Ah…shame, I came to bring you this.' Gold said happily showing off a pokemon egg. It was creamy white and had 2 dark blue stripes on it. Crystal's eyes widened as Emerald walked over to see what was happening. Gold smiled as the egg started to glow. 'Looks like I made it just in time.' He declared happily and quickly shoved the egg into Crystal's arms just as it started to morph. As the light faded, Emerald and Crystal couldn't believe the sight in front of them.

'Gia!' The baby Lugia cried happily as it waved it's wings around smiling at Crystal. 'Oh my god Gold! How did you get ahold of this?' She asked as she stroked the baby pokemon who was happily smiling at her. 'Someone dropped in a Lugia and a ditto.' Gold answered sarcastically.

'Actually, someone came into the daycare a few days ago with this egg, apparently he befriended n old Lugia and it was dying so it passed this egg to him but he couldn't take care of it so he gave it to me and I gave it to.' He replied.

Crystal stared at the grinning 12 year old in front of her and rushed forward to hug him, laughing. 'Lugia!' the baby pokemon cried happily hugging Crystal's right arm and Gold's left arm. 'Mama! Papa!' It exclaimed, causing the 2 dexholders to blush furiously. 'So that's why you didn't care when you spilt moomoo milk on my original Lugia data.' Crystal muttered smirking.

'Uh…who's this Crystal?' Emerald asked awkwardly. The two turned to look at the newly recruited dexholder who was glaring at Gold. Gold whistled lowly and knelt down to Emerald's height. 'That's a sweet gem you've got there.' He said poking the green diamond. Emerald's glare intensified.

'Emerald, this is Gold, he's a pokedex holder too.' Crystal introduced. 'And boyfriend!' Gold chirped as he poked her with his cue stick. Crystal stared at him. 'I'll consider one date for Lugia.' She muttered. 'And Gold this is Emerald, the new pokedex holder for Hoenn.' She added.

'Yo!' Gold exclaimed holding out his hand. Emerald stared at it before shaking it. Gold's grip tightened as a dark smirk formed on his face and glared at him for a spilt second. 'She's mine.' He growled before turning back to his usual bright self. (Me: Whoa…Gold. Overprotective much?) Crystal who was feeding Lugia, didn't see.

'I'll call you tonight for that date 'kay! Bye Crys!' Gold shouted as he rode off with his Explotaro following him. Emerald glared at Gold's back as he rode off.

**So I updated this since I just seem to be hit with waves of inspiration today. Hope you enjoyed it and a merry Christmas to you all! Read and review please! Sapphirewitch out! (Disappears as Ravens)**


End file.
